Angelic Shenanigans
by KamalaC
Summary: Several of the Angel Kink Meme prompts sparked one-shot-bunnies, so here they all are. All feature Gabriel and/or Castiel, not necessarily together.
1. GabrielDean

Since I've given in and will be answering a few one-shots from the Angel Kink Meme over on LJ, decided to put them up here as well.

First up, we have a Kink from Scyllaya: As usually Gabriel's the one initiating things in this pairing so I would like to see something where Dean makes the first move.

Like cornering the angel in a moment when he can't just disappear (for any reason) and jumping his bones and not backing off until Gabriel gets on with the program.

Warnings: Semi-public sex (public restroom), top!Dean, human!Gabe (temporarily), sneaky!Cas. It's a PWP.

-AS-

"But Caaaaas…"

"I don't know," Castiel ground out, just about ready to punch Gabriel. They'd been stuck in the motel room for the last fifteen minutes, terribly confused. To his relief, Dean and Sam chose that moment to walk in.

"Hey guys," Dean looked surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"There's something wrong with this town," Castiel started trying to explain, only to close his eyes as Gabriel threw a scrunched-up candy wrapper at him.

"Cas, I'm bored! Entertain me!"

The other three all ignored the archangel. They'd gotten plenty of practice ever since he'd started tagging along with Cas.

"Yeah, we know something's up," Dean continued the conversation. "That's kinda why we stopped here. But why are you here? I thought it wasn't safe for you to stay put for long."

"That's the problem," Cas sighed, and the brothers were struck by how human he looked at the moment. "Something's blocking our… mojo. We can't access any of our angelic abilities."

"Seriously?" Sam looked shocked. "Nothing?"

"Nothing," Castiel confirmed. "No flying, no fast healing, no enhanced strength,"

"No instant candy," Gabriel looked so mournful that Dean had to hide a grin. "I'm hungry!"

"You're an angel, you don't need food," Cas snapped at him.

"But I've been eating for centuries, and I'm hungry!" Gabriel glared back. Cas reached over and grabbed his brother, before shoving him towards Dean.

"Dean! Take him to get some food before I kill him myself."

"You'd try, little brother," Gabriel glared, even as he subtly positioned himself behind Dean.

"No powers, remember?" Cas glared back. "And you've never been keen on hand-to-hand."

"Dick," Gabriel muttered, even as Dean pulled him from the room. The hunter was doing his best not to laugh at the whole situation – honestly, Team Free Will had the worst luck when it came to getting involved in things that shouldn't happen to normal people. Then again, Dean was the only one even approaching normal, and he'd had more lives than a cat.

"Why is this taking so long?" Gabriel whined as they drove to the nearest diner. "I miss my mojo."

"Calm down," Dean grinned. He hadn't had to put up with the whining as long as Cas, so he still found it cute. In fact, he found the archangel cute in general, though he'd yet to make a move. Every time he'd worked up the nerve to try something with Gabriel, the archangel had snapped his fingers and either created a distraction or just disappeared. He wasn't sure if Gabriel even knew he was doing it, but it was getting annoying, and Dean silently thanked whatever it was that was stopping their powers from working. Maybe now they'd be able to have a proper conversation.

Eventually they made it to the diner and Dean managed to get them each a large slice of pie – the greatest of all foods. The pair sat in the back of the diner, as far away from the other patrons as possible, since Gabriel still didn't seem to understand the concept of propriety.

Gabriel dug in with relish, going so far as to actually moan around the first mouthful. The noise went straight to Dean's groin, and he tried to shift subtly to ease the sudden pressure.

"Oh sweet cupcakes this is good," Gabriel said, then held out a forkful for Dean to try. "C'mon, have some!"

Dean couldn't resist the opportunity, and leaned forward, slowly taking the fork into his mouth, sliding the piece off the end and flicking out his tongue to lick the fork before it was taken away. He looked Gabriel in the eye the whole time, and noticed that he was starting to breath rather heavily.

He then turned back to his own pie, eating slowly and occasionally letting his tongue linger as it swiped over his lips. He noticed that Gabriel, while trying to act normal, was slowly getting more and more flustered. He was fairly certain that if the angel had full control of his powers, he'd have run away already. Just like Dean, Gabriel wasn't always good at facing up to what he really wanted.

Dean decided to up the ante a little when he'd finished his own pie, and leaned in towards Gabriel.

"You missed some," he whispered, before licking the side of the angel's mouth. There hadn't actually been any crumbs there, but since when did Dean let facts get in the way of anything?

"I, uh..." Gabriel then did the next best thing to disappearing - he got up and practically ran towards the bathroom. Dean snickered to himself and stood up to follow more sedately. If Gabriel thought Dean wouldn't follow him in there, he clearly hadn't been paying close enough attention.

"Oh, Gabriel..." Dean called in a sing-song voice as he entered the bathroom, to see Gabriel leaning over the sink and staring at himself in the mirror. Gabriel looked up and let out a whimper.

Dean was behind him in an instant, rubbing his back in what he hoped was a soothing way. Gabriel seemed terrified, which was definitely not how Dean had pictured this happening.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay," he whispered. "What's wrong?"

"I, this... we can't. You're human. I'm an angel. You know what happens to angels who get involved with humans? They fall and become demons!"

"That's not gonna happen to you," Dean kept up the rubbing, noticing that the tension was slowly easing out of Gabriel. "You managed to become a pagan god without falling, you really think sex is gonna manage it?"

"Well..."

"See, we're even more alike than I thought," Dean grinned, before leaning down to kiss the back of Gabriel's neck. The angel shuddered underneath him, and Dean slowly started rubbing his groin against Gabriel's arse. "You either over-think things too much, or don't think at all. C'mon, just admit it - you want this too, and it's why you keep disappearing whenever I get close."

Gabriel's eyes had fallen shut, and he let out a groan as he started thrusting his hips backwards, clearly showing what he wanted. Dean smirked and reached around, cupping the erection he could feel.

"Knew it. Let's get on with it then." With that he undid Gabriel's jeans and pushed them down past his hips. Looking around, he spotted the liquid soap dispenser, and shrugged. Better than nothing. He quickly squirted some into his hand and coated a finger in it, then started circling Gabriel's anus. The other hand came around and started stroking him, the soap turning out to be quite a good lubricant.

"Oh fuck," Gabriel closed his eyes, hands still on the counter. He leaned forwards though, so that Dean had a better angle when he finally slid a finger into him. "Yes, that's it, please..."

"You like this, don't you?" Dean muttered, getting painfully hard at the thought of dominating a creature as powerful as Gabriel usually was. "You like my finger up your arse, you want more of it."

"Yes, want more, want your cock," Gabriel was muttering, slowly giving in to what he wanted.

Dean sensed that he was still wary, so went as slowly as he could, being as gentle as possible. He really didn't want to hurt Gabriel, he cared for him and wanted to take care of him.

By the time he had three fingers buried inside Gabriel, the angel was begging for more. Dean kept it up for a minute, ensuring that he was properly stretched, before releasing him and undoing his own pants, quickly soaping up his own cock. As he pushed in, Gabriel fell forwards so that his arms rested on the counter top, his head on his arms. The pair let out simultaneous moans as Dean came to a stop, buried completely in the archangel.

After waiting a couple of seconds, Gabriel nodded and shifted, signalling that he was ready for more. Dean started moving slowly, still stretching the muscles open, speeding up as the slide of his cock became smoother. He altered his angle a few times, searching, before Gabriel threw back his head and shouted his name. Dean quickly reached forward and put a hand over his mouth.

"Shh, Gabe, you gotta keep it down," he tried to remonstrate, but found it difficult when Gabriel was pushing back on him, clearly enjoying himself now. Trying to keep his new lover quiet, Dean kept his hand over his mouth, and decided to finish this as quickly as possible - he'd get Gabriel into bed later and see how loud he could make the angel scream then. For now, he wrapped his free hand around Gabriel's erection once again and started stroking in time with his thrusts, making sure to keep at the right angle to hit his prostate.

It wasn't long before Gabriel was clenching around him and groaning loudly, audible even with the hand covering his mouth. Then he looked up into the mirror and locked eyes with Dean, eyes glittering with mischief, and that was enough. Dean leaned forwards and bit down on Gabriel's neck as he came, muffling his own sounds of enjoyment.

The two stayed joined for a few moments, before the sound of wings had both eyes flying open and staring into the mirror, where they saw Castiel standing a few feet away.

"Just thought you should know," he deadpanned, "our abilities are back." He then winked at Dean and disappeared again.

Dean pulled out of Gabriel and stepped back, mind going over things. Gabriel turned around to look at him properly, and they both realised the same thing, as Gabriel snapped his fingers to clean them both up.

"That sneaky bastard," Dean muttered.

"I taught him well," Gabriel smirked. "I'm so proud."


	2. GabrielCastiel

This one from an anonymous Kinker. Gabriel/Castiel Grace!sex and wing!sex. PWP is fine.  
>Bonus points if there's absolutely no physical human sex whatsoever.<br>Double bonus points if Sam and Dean walk in on them and aren't entirely sure what's happening at first.

Warnings: Um… sex via Grace and wings isn't really all that suggestive. Gabriel's got a dirty mind though, and uses it to full advantage.

-AS-

Castiel felt the brief brush against his Grace and glared over his shoulder. Gabriel just grinned back and did it again causing Castiel to hiss in annoyance.

"Seriously Cas, you sure you're okay?" Sam glanced over at him. Gabriel had insisted that they all needed to drive to the next town together, since apparently flying would draw too much attention. From the look on Castiel's face, the younger angel hadn't agreed, but he wasn't going to contradict the archangel. Ever since, however, Castiel had been either glaring at Gabriel, glaring out the window, or shifting uncomfortably.

Given how volatile the two angels had been getting lately when forced in close proximity, Sam and Dean were both worried. So they'd split them up as much as possible within the confines of the Imapala, Castiel riding up front with Sam driving, Gabriel behind Sam and Dean behind Castiel. However, knowing Gabriel, they were certain that the archangel/trickster/whatever had done something to their angel.

"I'm fine," Castiel turned his head and glared at the passing cars. He ground his teeth together when he heard Gabriel's voice in his head.

_No you're not. You're extremely… frustrated. I bet I could help with that._

There was nothing Castiel could do in response – he'd never been very good at telepathy, had never really needed to be, and he couldn't respond verbally without tipping off the Winchesters.

_I mean it, Castiel. You could use some relaxation. I could get you very relaxed._

Cas glared into the mirror, noting that Gabriel's smirk hadn't faded. He bit his lower lip to stifle a groan as he felt the more insistent push at his Grace, then froze as he felt Gabriel's wing come forward and caress his.

_C'mon, just go with it. After all, it's not like the two mutton-heads here are gonna know what's going on. Just… space out a little, and let me take care of you._

Castiel's eyes glazed over slightly, his breathing becoming shallow, as he gave in and reached back towards Gabriel with his own Grace.

_That's it, oh that's wonderful… _

He reached out with his wings as well, grateful not for the first time that human structures had no effect on the appendages. They could both reach their wings right through the seats of the Impala, caressing each other gently.

"You guys are seriously weirding me out right now," Dean muttered. He'd noticed how Gabriel had finally shut up and was now staring out the window, sporting the same glazed look as Castiel.

_Think about it, public sex in Dean's car, and he's not even aware of it. You like it don't you, kinky little angel._

Castiel felt it as Gabriel's wings stroked his, their Grace entwining and dancing together. He was amazed that neither of the brothers could feel it, it was nearly overwhelming him with the steady build of pleasure.

_Yeah, you're loving this. The thrill of getting caught just adds to the fun of it, doesn't it? And you're gonna want to do this again – maybe next time we'll find a really public place. How about… a cathedral during mass?_

The words along with the final touches of Grace and wings were enough to drive Castiel into the final rush of pleasure. They both shuddered simultaneously, coming back to their vessels breathing hard and sweating.

Even as Castiel was finally coming down from the high, he heard Dean's horrified exclamation.

"You just had sex in my car, didn't you!"

Castiel looked through the rear-view mirror at Gabriel and raised an eyebrow.

"I think he noticed."

"Dude!"


	3. GabrielDean, CastielSam

Another anonymous kinker. Dean/Gabriel, Sam/Castiel – slave, marking, collars.

Gabriel doesn't go to the auction meaning to buy a slave. But he comes back with two brothers. He decides to gift the younger one to his brother Castiel.

a bit of dub-con please.

((Angel or human wasn't specified, but I had an image of hungover angel-Gabe knocking things over. So. Sort of dub-con, in that Dean only really wants it because he's forced to want it. And it wants to turn into a longer story…))

Warnings: Language, slavery, dub-con, gay sex, blowjobs.

-AS-

"Fuckit," Gabriel growled as he stumbled to his kitchen, wings trailing along the ground as he held his head. "Wheresit." He heard a crash as he apparently knocked something off the counter with his wing, but ignored it. Soon enough he managed to find the anti-hangover potion – the Greek gods were seriously wonderful, he was considering switching religions – and downed it in one gulp.

As the pounding in his head receded, he realised that there was another presence in the room. Two, actually. He slowly turned and looked at them, eyes wide as he wondered what he'd done this time.

The first thing he noticed was how damn tall they both were. Then he saw the collars around their necks, and the way they were standing, heads slightly bowed, eyes trained on the floor. The slightly smaller one was standing a little in front of the bigger one, as though to shield him. There was a fairly strong family resemblance in them, and Gabriel let out a groan as he smacked his head down onto the counter.

"I bought slaves?" He asked the room in general.

"Um, yes sir," one answered. Looking up, Gabriel figured it was the taller one. The smaller one was shooting him glares now and then, which certainly made things interesting.

"Why did I buy two slaves?" Gabriel asked again, wondering if they had any more idea than he did. At this, the tall one blushed and the shorter one was definitely scowling at the floor.

"Uh, you'd had a fair bit to drink, Master," Tall Slave responded. "You said, uh…"

"You were horny and buying a slave was cheaper than hiring a decent hooker," the shorter one commented. Gabriel found himself liking the attitude, then gulped as he realised the implications of that statement.

"Did I… with both of you?"

"No Master," Tall Slave shook his head. "There was a special on us, since we're brothers. By the time you paid for us and brought us here, you were too tired to do anything. You allowed us to sleep on the fold-out bed, and went to your own room."

"Ah, right," Gabriel nodded. He looked from one to the other, at a complete loss as to what to do now. "Well, I've never actually had a slave before… what am I meant to do with you? Do you require feeding and watering?"

Snarky Slave obviously bit back a laugh at that, while Tall Slave tried to surreptitiously elbow him.

"Shut up for a minute, both of you," Gabriel muttered as he felt something trying to get his attention. He closed his eyes and opened his senses, recognising the touch of one of his brothers.

Gabriel, are you finally awake?

Hi Castiel! How's tricks?

You were spectacularly drunk last night. I think you managed to offend deities from every single religion. Congratulations.

Well, I try. Hey, can you come over for a minute? I've got something for you.

A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door.

"Get in here," Gabriel shouted, and Castiel let himself in, sighing at his older brother's lack of basic manners. He guessed it came from being an Archangel – the only one he really had to answer to was God.

"What did… Gabriel, why are you naked?"

"Because I just woke up. I hate sleeping in clothes, they feel so restricting."

"The rest of us would prefer it if you put something on upon waking up," Castiel managed to inform his brother, looking him in the eye.

"My house, my rules, and I say pants are not mandatory."

"Right. What is it you wanted from me?" Castiel asked, eyes flicking curiously towards the slaves standing in Gabriel's living room. In all the years they'd been on Earth, he'd never known Gabriel to take a slave.

"Apparently I bought a pair of slaves last night."

"I see that. Why would you do such a thing?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," Gabriel shrugged. Castiel closed his eyes and hung his head, letting out a huff of breath.

"Of course it did."

"Anyway, I've got no use for two of them. Pick one, you can have it."

"Gabriel…"

"Seriously. Tall Slave or Snarky Slave. I haven't tested either of them out yet, but I'm sure you'll have fun with whichever you pick."

"Gabriel, I have no need for a slave. I have no desire for one either."

"Okay," Gabriel shrugged. "Guess I'll just have to kill the excess." He lifted his hand and flicked it between the brothers. "Eenie, meenie, minie, mo…"

"Fine!" Castiel growled, seeing the eyes of the slaves. They were doing their best to stay silent, but he could tell that they were both getting rather distressed at his brother's antics. "I'll take one. Honestly, you and your drunken antics…"

He briefly looked the pair over, then moved towards the taller one.

"Are you any good at research?"

"Yes, sir," the slave nodded. "I can read several languages, and can memorise symbols quite quickly."

"Good. You'll do. What's your name? I refuse to call you Tall Slave," here he shot a glare at his brother, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Sam Winchester, Master."

Castiel nodded and tilted his head, surveying him for a moment.

"You may have a minute to say goodbye to your brother, while I lecture mine."

Gabriel tuned out most of Castiel's lecture. He knew what it would be about anyway – that he should be more responsible, that he shouldn't drink so much, that he should take care of his new toy. Not in those words, of course, but that was the gist of it.

Finally Castiel was gone, taking Sam with him. Gabriel turned back to the other one and looked him up and down.

"So, what's your name then? Or should I keep calling you Snarky Slave?"

"Dean Winchester." Gabriel waited a moment, but there didn't seem to be anything further forthcoming. Apparently this slave had trouble respecting authority. He shrugged internally – like Master, like Slave.

"Well, Dean, now that I'm no longer drunk or hung over, I'm horny. Time to see what you can do. What are your specialties?"

Dean glared at the floor, clearly wanting to glare at his master but not daring to.

"I'm a bodyguard, not a whore. I didn't train in the sexual arts."

"Pity," Gabriel shrugged, then snagged the collar and dragged Dean back to his bedroom. "Guess I'll have to teach you myself."

He sat on the edge of the bed and pushed Dean down to his knees. The slave went down, still glaring, obviously uncomfortable about his situation.

"You've given a blowjob before, right?" Gabriel asked. There was a curt nod, and he grinned. "Great. Have at it then."

Dean reluctantly reached forwards and pressed his mouth to the skin just above Gabriel's half-erect cock. He was gently massaging the thighs either side of his head, and slowly kissed his way down and along the cock in his face. By the time he got to the tip and took the head in his mouth, Gabriel was fully aroused and fighting to keep his hips still. He leaned back on his elbows, watching as his new slave started bobbing his head, sucking and licking at Gabriel's cock. Dean brought a hand up and started stroking the part he couldn't fit in his mouth, and Gabriel let out a groan of satisfaction.

The slave was clearly inexperienced at this, but he was trying. And anyway, it was a warm, wet mouth, and Gabriel wasn't going to complain about that. Due to Dean's lack of experience, and Gabriel's abundance of it, it was quite a while before Gabriel suddenly grabbed Dean's head, forcing him to stay still as he climaxed, filling Dean's mouth.

"Swallow it," Gabriel managed to choke out, liking the feeling of Dean swallowing around him. Once he'd finished, he finally allowed Dean to pull away from him and grinned down at his slave.

"Not bad. You'll get better with experience, trust me. Now go into that room," he nodded towards the bathroom, "and get something to clean me off."

Dean did as he was told, and Gabriel smirked at the slave's back. He'd noticed the bulge in Dean's pants that said he'd enjoyed that more than he wanted to admit. Soon enough, Dean was back with a washcloth he'd run under warm water, and was gently cleaning Gabriel's cock. The Archangel contemplated making himself hard again, then decided against it. No point pushing his slave too quickly.

-AS-

"Why did you give me a slave?" Castiel griped at his brother.

"Because I thought it'd be funny," Gabriel shrugged easily. They were wandering through the city, wings shading them from the harsh sun, and drawing several appreciative stares. People liked knowing that there were angels in the city, it made them feel safer. And for the most part, they didn't care that angels took humans as slaves frequently. It was considered something of an honour among some circles even. "Why don't you want him?"

"Because he keeps trying to have sex with me!" Castiel hissed. "He flirts, and offers to preen my wings for me, and bends over in front of me…"

"So take him!" Gabriel encouraged his brother. "If he's willing, then go for it! Getting laid would do you some good."

"I… he's not willing," Castiel lowered his eyes, wings drooping a little. "He's a slave, he has to act like that. It's the collar. It forces the slave to have sexual desire for their master and no one else."

"Really?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "I… didn't know that."

"Really," Castiel nodded. "It's why I can't sleep with him. I know it's not real."

"Huh." They walked in silence for a while. "Y'know, I think you'd make a better Archangel than me sometimes. You remember what morals are."

-AS-

That night as Gabriel was getting sucked off, he thought about Castiel's words. So Dean didn't have a choice in how he reacted to Gabriel. He wasn't sure how he felt about that – he'd quite happily pay a whore to have sex with him, and they didn't have a choice then. But they could always refuse him as a client, so they did have a choice.

Gabriel grabbed Dean's head to still him and pulled him off, drawing a confused look. So far the only thing they'd done was Dean giving Gabriel blowjobs, and every time Dean got hard without Gabriel touching him.

Looking into Dean's eyes, Gabriel felt the first stirrings of doubt. Did he really want a slave like this?

"Dean, I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to answer me honestly. That's an order."

"Okay," Dean still looked puzzled, and was trying not to squirm. He was already hard inside his pants, Gabriel noticed.

"If you weren't a slave, would you want to have sex with me?"

Dean opened his mouth, then closed it. There was a struggle in his eyes, and Gabriel felt his heart sinking. The slave had been ordered to tell the truth, but the collar was working to make him desire his master.

Growling, Gabriel slid forwards, off the bed and onto Dean's lap, then kissed his slave fiercely. Dean's arms came up around him immediately, and he kissed back quickly, going along with whatever his master wanted.

Gabriel pulled Dean up off the floor soon and pushed him onto the bed, snapping his fingers to divest Dean of his clothes. The slave let out a yelp of surprise, before Gabriel pounced and was sucking him off.

"Ma… master!"

It was the first time Dean had called him that, and Gabriel growled. He wasn't entirely sure what he was trying to prove here, just that he wanted his slave to honestly desire him. And the best way to do that was to saturate him in mind-blowing pleasure.

Whilst sucking and occasionally nibbling at his slave's erect cock, Gabriel willed a tub of Vaseline into existence. He quickly coated his fingers and pressed one into his slave, working quickly to stretch him. He wanted to get another finger in to make the next bit easier.

Soon, he had two fingers in, and managed to reach Dean's prostate. He continued to suck on the cock in his mouth, whilst massaging the small bundle of nerves. Dean was whimpering and thrusting his hips, trying to get more stimulation. Gabriel concentrated and moved his wings up within reach of Dean's hands. Taking the hint, Dean started stroking them, returning some of the pleasure he was receiving.

With the dual assault on his centres of pleasure, Dean soon came, shouting Gabriel's name as he thrust into the Archangel's waiting mouth. Once he was done, Gabriel lifted his mouth and started nibbling at Dean's hip-bones, continuing to stretch him, though now avoiding his prostate.

"Master…" Dean whimpered, though Gabriel ignored him. He'd had enough of waiting, and wanted to properly claim his slave. He inserted a third finger easily, thrusting only a few times before withdrawing and slicking himself.

Deciding he liked the sight of Dean's post-orgasm face, Gabriel lifted his slave's hips easily and slid into him. It couldn't have been comfortable for Dean, with only his shoulders and neck resting on the bed, but Gabriel wasn't too concerned.

Sliding into his slave, Gabriel growled out a few words in Enochian, forcing Dean's body to rejuvenate. Within a few thrusts, Dean was hard again, trying to thrust back onto his master but unable due to the angle.

Wrapping his arms around Dean, Gabriel lifted him up so that he was straddling his master, legs wrapped around Gabriel's waist. Dean's arms quickly went around him as well, hands seeking the place where his wings joined his body and stroking the merging skin and feathers there. It was one of the most sensitive parts of an angel's body, and Gabriel groaned as he sped up his thrusts.

"Such a good slave," he murmured against Dean's neck. "My slave. All mine."

"Yours," Dean agreed, still trying to get closer. His dick was pressed between their stomachs, and he was soon coming again.

Gabriel smirked against skin, and started tracing a sigil on Dean's back while the slave was still in a haze. He knew this was going to hurt, but he wanted a permanent mark of ownership.

He knew when Dean started to feel the pain, but wrapped his free arm around Dean's hips, keeping him still. It was over soon, and Gabriel started moving again. The spell wouldn't be complete until he'd properly claimed his slave.

Dean seemed to pick up on Gabriel's sudden haste, and even though he was whimpering in pain, he started stroking the Archangel's wings and back again.

Suddenly, Gabriel bit down on Dean's shoulder and thrust hard, feeling the tingle of magic rush through them both as he came inside his slave. Once the rush faded, he collapsed down on top of Dean, nuzzling into his neck and not inclined to actually shift out of him.

"Ma… master… what was that?" Dean managed to get the words out, despite having Gabriel on top of him.

"Mark of ownership," Gabriel muttered. "Proves you're mine."

"Ah. Could you, maybe…"

"Fine," Gabriel growled and lifted himself up, allowing Dean to crawl out from under him. He then collapsed straight back down, reaching out and snagging Dean so that they lay together, Gabriel's arms and wings both wrapped around his slave. "Now shut up and go to sleep."


	4. CastielLucifer

Anonymous kink: Castiel/Lucifer, bondage/frottage. An angel falls when they lose their innocence. Background scene, 5x10

((Another one to try and appease the angst-bunnies. Writing Lucifer's perspective is certainly a challenge.))

Lucifer was feeling vexed. He had one of his little brothers trapped, but didn't want to kill him. Instead, he was feeling something akin to affection for him. Little Castiel, who'd been so young the last time they met. And now here he was, practically cut off from Heaven for rebelling and siding with the humans.

If restored to his full power, such an angel on his side could be quite useful. And he was close to Sam Winchester, could tell Lucifer how to get his vessel to submit.

"I don't understand why you're fighting me," Lucifer tried to go with gentle persuasion first. "Of all the angels." There were so many others who had done more to directly hurt Castiel, after all.

"You really have to ask?" Castiel was looking unsettled. Good, at least Lucifer wasn't alone in the feeling.

"I rebelled, I was cast out. You rebelled, you were cast out." It seemed simple enough logic to him. "Almost all of Heaven wants to see me dead, and if they succeed, guess what… you're their new public enemy number one." Castiel's eyes fell to the ground, and Lucifer could feel the anguish coming off him in waves. "We're on the same side like it or not, so…" he shrugged, trying to come across as the wise, caring big brother he'd never actually been. "Why not just serve your own best interests, which in this case just happen to be mine."

He could see Castiel immediately reject the idea, without fully considering the possibilities. The little one had chosen his side, and apparently would stick to it.

"I'll die first," Castiel told him with quiet conviction.

The two stared at each other for a moment. Castiel remained resolute, even though Lucifer could tell that he was afraid. The older angel sighed and turned away for a moment, checking that the bindings he'd installed earlier were still there. He'd figured out that one could never be too careful when it came to the Winchesters.

"No you won't," he saw that things were to his satisfaction. "Here." With that, Lucifer caused a pipe to fall, creating a temporary bridge over the flames. Castiel was quick in using it, only to be pulled around so that his back rested against Lucifer's chest, the older angel wasting no time in attaching manacles of some sort to his wrists before he could think to fight back.

As soon as the chains were attached, Castiel knew he was in trouble. He felt a cage fall around his diminished Grace, and found that he was unable to break the iron around his wrists. For a moment he struggled, before he felt Lucifer's arms around him, holding him still.

"Stop Castiel, I don't want to hurt you. And they will hurt you if you cut yourself."

Castiel could already see that he'd scraped his wrist in the struggle, then gasped as he saw Lucifer's wings manifest around him. With a gentle brush of feathers, the scrape was healed, and Castiel was encircled in the most beautiful wings he'd ever seen.

Despite being fallen, Lucifer had been an Archangel, and his wings were purest white, running to silver at the edges. Feeling them around him, Castiel's own smoky grey wings manifested out of pure reflex, reaching out to rest along his brother's. He felt Lucifer breathing heavily behind him, a mouth gently kissing the back of his neck, and he tried to jerk away.

"Shhh, hold still," Lucifer admonished him, hands going to Castiel's hips. "Just trust me to take care of you."

"No," Castiel was unable to escape the hold on him, and could feel that his wriggling was instead arousing Lucifer.

"Submit to me, and everything will be all right."

"I won't," Castiel tried to keep his voice steady. It wasn't easy with fear running through him, but he almost managed. "My loyalty is to the Winchesters."

At that, Lucifer growled and removed Castiel's tie, stuffing it into the younger angel's mouth.

"Until you submit, I don't want to hear what you have to say."

With that, Lucifer started rubbing himself against Castiel's body again. He hadn't planned on doing this, but if Castiel was going to be stubborn… this was the best way to convert him. After all, angels fell when they lost their innocence, and Lucifer had been corrupting the innocent for aeons.

He ran his wings along Castiel's, kissed the back of his neck, and ran a hand down to cup his genitals. It took a while before the little one started responding, and Lucifer mentally applauded his resolve. A less patient angel would have just killed Castiel already. Undoing Castiel's belt and pants, Lucifer slid his hand in to stroke his flesh, still slowly grinding against him.

As he felt Castiel start to stiffen, Lucifer heard the small whimpers coming from behind the gag. He smiled against Castiel's neck and increased the tempo of his strokes, taking joy in introducing Castiel to the pleasures of the flesh. Biting down a little, he felt Castiel shudder and moan, and knew that he was winning.

Letting go of Castiel, Lucifer spun him around and pushed him against the wall, lifting the younger angel's arms to attach the manacles to a hook above his head. Castiel looked up, knowing he couldn't get out of this, then back at Lucifer, who was staring at him hungrily.

"Ready to submit?" He purred, moving closer again.

Castiel could feel his vessel's heart thumping in his chest, and knew that Jimmy was just as frightened as he was. Somehow, he found the strength to glare at Lucifer and shake his head.

"Oh good," Lucifer whispered, forcing Castiel to spread his legs and lifting him up so that their groins were pressed together. He started thrusting his hips again, his own wings spreading Castiel's wide and teasing them.

He could see the flush across Castiel's skin, both terror and arousal in the little one's eyes, and he smirked.

"Just stop fighting it," he lowered his head and whispered soothingly into Castiel's ear. "I promise I'll take care of you, forever. I'll never turn you away. I'll never let any of the demons harm you. I won't even make you bow to me. Just give me your loyalty, your love, and I'll always be there for you."

It was too much for Castiel, the gentle words and touches combining to short-circuit his brain. With a final moan of surrender, he wriggled enough to wrap his legs around Lucifer's waist and started moving with him. Lucifer smiled at him then, a smile filled with pride and pleasure, and removed the gag from his mouth.

"Lu… more…" Castiel whispered.

"As you wish," Lucifer's eyes glittered in triumph, and he started thrusting their hips together more roughly, putting enough pressure behind it that Castiel knew the wall would be scraping his skin off if not for his trench coat. He tightened his legs around Lucifer, and found his lips caught in a rough, bruising kiss.

Castiel opened his mouth willingly, allowing Lucifer to take control of him, condemning himself as he kissed back.

With a final stroke of Lucifer's wings against his, Castiel threw his head back and gasped at the pleasure that washed over him, barely even noticing the physical symptoms of his orgasm. He felt the manacles being unhooked, then removed, and wrapped his arms around Lucifer's neck as the older angel sank to his knees, Castiel sitting astride him.

Then Castiel felt it – the worst pain he'd ever felt, worse even than when Raphael had killed him. He was screaming, he knew, clawing at Lucifer's shoulders, back arched as he tried to relieve the pain somehow. Through it, he could hear Lucifer talking, a soothing voice, and could feel his wings trying to lend comfort, but it was too much, he could only feel pain.

After several minutes, he slumped forwards, tears running down his face as he realised what the pain was. He felt empty inside, his Grace torn out, and he sobbed against Lucifer's shoulder.

"Sh, sh, it's going to be okay."

Then he felt something else flow into him, another power darker than any demon, and he struggled against it in an effort to get away. But Lucifer's wings and arms held him still, and finally it too passed, leaving something inside him that felt akin to his Grace when it was still powerful and healthy, but this was twisted and tainted. He wanted to deny what had just happened, but then felt Lucifer rocking against him again, and couldn't stop the whimper of desire.

"That's it, Little One. You're my angel now, and I'll never let you go."

And Castiel knew that it was the truth.


End file.
